1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage/retrieval device for optical disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid development and use of electric digital data require high-capacity storage media such as optical disks for storing huge information relating to a wide variety of fields such as music, pictures, images, texts, and engineering that are encountered in work or entertainment. Thus, operational convenience and reliable storage/retrieval of the frequently used high-capacity optical disks have become an important subject in view of the increasing use and the increasing types of the optical disks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a storage/retrieval device that proceeds with storage and retrieval of optical disks via a fixed window, and the required optical disk is automatically ejected without the action of searching and clamping.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage/retrieval device for optical disks, wherein each optical disk is stored or retrieved via a single window to thereby provide a better protection of the storage device for storing the optical disks.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage/retrieval device for optical disks, wherein the respective optical disk to be retrieved is automatically ejected without searching action and without touching the other optical disks.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.